<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Payment for Passage by megamatt09</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29942538">Payment for Passage</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09'>megamatt09</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Marvelous Encounters [29]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel (Comics), Thor (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Creampie, F/M, Goddesses, Gods, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:27:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,228</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29942538</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hela things her terms for passage is quite acceptable. Thor would have to agree. Part of the Marvelous Encounters series.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hela/Thor (Marvel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Marvelous Encounters [29]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Payment for Passage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Payment for Passage(Thor and Hela)</strong>
</p><p>"Let me pass, Hela."</p><p>Hela sat on her chair, and sat, staring down the son of Odin, the God of Thunder, Thor himself. The woman flashed a very coy smile, and Thor could not help and wonder what she was planning. Deadly, as she was quite beautiful, and that was a combination which made any woman very dangerous, in Thor's estimation. Hela very lightly tapped her finger on the edge of the throne she sat in.</p><p>"For payment, I can make it happen."</p><p>"What payment?"</p><p>Hela rose up and slowly edged out of her garment, and exposed her nude body to Thor. Thor's eyes could not help and look at her buxom body. Divine and it caused Thor to take completely notice of every inch of Hela. Her beautiful pale body, large breasts, flat stomach, round ass, and long legs, and not to mention her shaven, wet pussy. Which currently pressed against Thor as her arms tightened around him. Hela leaned a bit closer to Thor and pushed her lips against his ear.</p><p>"Nothing that you will find unpleasant. This I promise you."</p><p>Hela slipped a hand down his pants and grasped Thor's cock. It was so hard, that Hela took this as his consent. Thor's lips finding hers, was the tipping point. Thor grasped Hela's firm ass and squeezed it a couple of times, driving her completely into his arms. Thor leaned in and grabbed and groped Hela's breasts, and then her ass once more time. While Hela slowly got Thor out of clothing.</p><p>One look at the Thunder God's body showed that business will be a pleasure for Hela at this point. She pushed him down and wrapped her tits around Thor's throbbing hard erection. The blonde god groaned when Hela leaned in and ensnared his big thick cock. Her tits wrapped around Thor and then she pushed down, her breasts guiding up and down his length when she pushed down. Hela's eyes flashed onto them and she smiled when edging all the way down his cock, pressing it into her chest.</p><p>Thor grunted when feeling Hela. Hela was going to make him explode if she was not careful. The grin the gorgeous goddess gave him indicated she was quite aware of this. She leaned down to him and blew his cock head with her lips. Those lips were made for sin and really matched the rest of her body.</p><p>"Hela, I'm going to…"</p><p>"Mmmm!"</p><p>Hela continued to work Thor's love muscle with her breasts. She leaned down and tightened her tits around his pole. The faster she allowed him to dive into her breasts, the more she felt joy with what he was doing. Thor leaned down and pushed harder. And harder. His hard prick drove down in between her and he could feel his muscles tightening. The edge was too much for even a god like Thor to overcome.</p><p>Thor exploded all over Hela's breasts. His cum splattered all over her body, hitting her tits and face in particular. Hela held out her tongue and caught Thor's incoming eruption like snowflakes falling down. The faster Thor edged against her, the more his hot cum spilled deeper and deeper over her body.</p><p>Hela tilted her head back, enjoying what just transpired. The immense amount of cum just dripping down her body brought a big smile to the goddess's face. She licked her lips even further and pulled back to grasp the underside of Thor's cock. She squeezed it a couple of times, running her fingers down Thor's length and squeezing it.</p><p>"Don't worry, I'm not going to settle for just a load on my chest."</p><p>"I thought not."</p><p>Thor decided to take control. He pulled up Hela and bent her over her throne. Hela's delightful ass stuck up in the air. Thor's prick rammed deep inside of her tight pussy from behind, hard. Thor showed no mercy, just how Hela wanted it. She wanted Thor's big, throbbing fuck rod buried all the way inside of her and taking her for everything she was worth. Hela clamped down onto him and moaned when he filled her on a constant basis. Thor threaded his fingers through her hair and pulled back to pound her extremely hard.</p><p>Hela milked his rod, when it buried deep inside of her. Those two balls slapped her on the thighs repeatedly, endlessly looping around as he pushed into her from behind. Hela squeezed Thor's length and milked him extremely hard when he pushed into her.</p><p>"You'll get it. But, first you have to have some patience."</p><p>Thor pulled down on Hela's hair and bottomed out inside of her pussy. He pounded her extremely hard from behind, and worked his hands against her. He ran his hands over Hela's body, and Hela put Thor's finger into her mouth to suck it and get it nice and wet. Thor closed his eyes when she sucked on his finger.</p><p>"Stick it in my ass."</p><p>The God of Thunder obliged the goddess of death by sticking a slick finger into her backside, guiding it all the way into her hungry rectum. Hela came almost all the way. Thor leaned into her and slapped his large balls against her. Hela met his strokes and the two made a loud racket with the hard fucking. Thor leaned into her and clasped Hela's breasts to squeeze them.</p><p>Thor could feel Hela subconsciously guide his attention to her round ass. The Thunder God pushed deep into her ass from behind and Hela took a huge cock deep into her most taboo hole. This was tighter and hotter than even her pussy. And Thor loved the feel of bending a woman over, especially in her own realm and taking her in the ass.</p><p>Hela bit down on her lip and could feel her anus splitting in half when Thor rammed into her. His big balls slapped against her and sent Hela on a train of orgasms. More than she could ever realize when he pushed down into her. Thor leaned into her and buried his length into her ass. He pushed into Hela and kept guiding his thick organ all the way into her until she exploded extremely hard.</p><p>Thor rammed his fingers into Hela's pussy while he rode her ass. He left marks all over her pale skin and left a couple more for Hela to remember him by. His hand slapped deep against Hela's ass when he drove down inside of her body and made her climax for him extremely hard.</p><p>"Your turn, Odinson."</p><p>Thor bottomed out in Hela's ass and grunted. His balls tightened and with one more push, he exploded into Hela from behind. Thor released and gave Hela a cream pie for the ages. He slammed deeper and deeper into her, and injected so much of his hot cum down into her ass from behind.</p><p>Hela pressed down onto the throne, drooling in more ways than one. Thor's discharge spilled from her ass and Hela sighed as he finished.</p><p>"I almost hate to let you go. But a deal is a deal."</p><p>"Well, knowing my luck, our paths will cross again. I hope the terms won't change."</p><p>Hela rose up and gave Thor a kiss, both on his lips and then on the tip of his cock.</p><p>"They won't"</p><p>
  <strong>End.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>